


Don't (Podfic)

by AiJamaisFacil



Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiJamaisFacil/pseuds/AiJamaisFacil
Summary: Podfic of Don't by Lucian. Here is their summary:"Don't, Eliot says"





	Don't (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1904034) by [lucian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucian/pseuds/lucian). 



> So this is a podfic of another older fic from the Leverage fandom. Again, I didn't see a way to contact the author outside of ao3 so if this is something they don't want up, I will take it down. Otherwise, enjoy this wonderful story which had me feelings all the feels.


End file.
